Don't Cry
by KatsyKat
Summary: Quatre helps Relena deal with the pain she feels by Heero's inability to express his emotions. Yeah I know it's a vague description, but I can't have my summary longer than the story, n'est pas? Plz R


To those who care about my fic, Alone :Yes I know that this isn't the next chapter of Alone. *hangs head in shame* I have two totally different story lines that I'm pursuing. And finally after much jumbling around, I'm writing both to see which I like better to find out which to post. (Not much longer though!!!)   
  
Ok about this fic: Yes it's a songfic. That seems to be all I can write lately. I havn't been getting many reviews on my few songfics... Am I doing badly?? *Sob* Please review and let me know. The song is by Seal. (I know it's been a long time, his big hit was "Kiss from a Rose") but at work I get tired of all my new CD's and now I'm playing through my old ones and getting inspired to write fics. Yea!! Oh, and I don't own either the song or the characters. So there! And again PLEASE REVIEW and ENJOY!.   
  
anything inside of these ~~ symbols are the song lyrics  
  
Don't Cry  
By: KatsyKat  
  
Quatre had just finished his evening cup of tea and was ready to retire for the evening, when one of the servants came to tell him he had a phone call from Relena. Quatre looked at the clock in alarm. It wasn't unusual for the busy foreign-minister to call, as they had formed a fast friendship after the war. However, it was too late for a casual phone conversation.  
  
Quatre's heart sunk as he heard the Relena's strained voice. He knew without asking, as he did often, that this phone call was nothing to do with idle chit-chat or politics. By the tone of her voice he could tell she'd been crying, most likely because of a certain former Gundam pilot.  
  
~~Don't be so hard on yourself,  
Those tears are for someone else  
I hear your voice on the phone  
I hear you feel so alone, my baby~~  
  
Quatre had long been keeping secret his harbored feelings for Relena. First because he knew that despite Heero's gruff attitude he really did care for her, in his own way. Then, around the time Quatre realized that Heero was almost incapable of recognizing his  
feelings, Quatre also realized that Relena only had room for one in her heart. But, as he listened to Relena tell him of the most recent visit from the infamous Heero Yuy, Quatre came dangerously close to revealing his secret. He was just as relieved as disappointed, when Relena claimed fatigue and said good-night.  
  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Relena, the said pilot of Wing Zero, stood less than 100 feet from her. Heero, as always in his green tank-top and a pair of jeans, stared up at the former princess's window. His expression almost undistinguishable from that of a stone carving. The fact that he did not even blink out the rain that poured in torrents from the sky only added to that description. As empty as his visage, his heart was full of turmoil, as he watched Relena from afar.   
  
~~When we were young, and truth was paramount.  
We were older then, and we lived our life without any doubt.  
Those memories, they seem so long ago.  
What's become of them?  
When you feel like me I want you to know.  
  
Don't cry; not alone.  
Don't cry tonight, my baby.  
Don't cry; you'll always be loved.  
Don't cry, tonight my baby.~~  
  
Relena, still oblivious to the presence outside of her home, hung up the phone with a sigh. She didn't know what spurned her to call Quatre and pour out her frustrations. But sometimes it seemed the more she opened up to Heero, the more he closed himself to her. And she felt as if Quatre somehow understood. She sat down at her vanity staring into her own eyes. Looking into their aquamarine depths for the reason she couldn't fathom; trying to stop the tears that seemed to flow from a bottomless basin.  
  
~~Today I dreamed, of friends I had before.  
And I wonder why, the ones who care don't come anymore.  
My feelings hurt, but you know I overcome the pain.  
And I'm stronger now.  
There can't be a fire unless there's a flame.~~  
  
Quatre squealed the tires as he cut around a corner. His thoughts were far from the rain-slicked roads. He couldn't stand it anymore. He was going to tell Relena how he felt. And if she rejected him... well, they would be no worse off then they were now. Both crying alone. Maybe they could even cry together.  
  
~~Limousines and sycophants don't leave me now.  
Cause I'm afraid what you've done to me.  
Is now the wolf in my bed, in my head.~~  
  
Heero took one step towards the window, but found himself frozen. Funny how, when she was in mortal danger he didn't hesitate to rush to her rescue risking life and limb, but in light of such mental anguish he was powerless against a wall of self-doubt.  
  
After a time Heero saw the platinum-haired pilot enter Relena's room. He couldn't hear what was being said, but one would have to be blind not to see the look of love from the rain soaked Quatre and surprise from Relena. Heero took a step forward, his fists clenched as he saw Relena burst into fresh tears again, but... these were not tears of sorrow. Heero tried to turn from the image of the two embracing, but his body as well as his heart was frozen.   
  
~~The challenges, we took were hard enough.  
They get harder now, even when we think that we've had enough.  
Don't feel alone, cause it's all you understand.  
I'm your sedative, take a piece of me when ever you can.~~  
  
Something inside of Heero that he didn't even know existed, and never had a chance to bloom, wilted. Even with his eyes closed, the rain pouring down his chiseled features, he could not remove the image from his mind.  
  
Relena couldn't believe that someone could care for her so much. She couldn't describe the happiness the shone in her heart like a ray of sunshine breaking through a storm of loneliness. But suddenly she felt as if a bucket of cold water were poured over her heart and she shivered. "Heero..." she whispered under her breath. Her eyes scanned the room and came to rest on the balcony window. The storm raged outside, but was that!?!  
  
She tore herself from Quatre's warm embrace and hurried to the window.   
  
"Relena?" Quatre asked, stepping up behind her and looking from her worried expression to the storm. "Is something the matter?" He asked not, by some miracle, having heard her whisper Heero's name.   
  
Relena opened her mouth and then closed it. "I... thought I saw someone." She said.  
  
Quatre scanned the ground. "Well... there's noone there now." He said, hesitantly putting an arm around her shaking shoulders.  
  
Relena swallowed thickly and placed her hand over the pain radiating from her heart, as she leaned against Quatre. "I know." she whispered sadly, fresh tears dripping from her chin.   
  
~~Don't Cry Don't be so hard on yourself.  
Don't Cry Those tears are for someone else.  
Don't Cry I hear your voice on the phone.  
Don't Cry I hear you feel so alone. my baby~~  
  
Heero allowed himself one last look at Relena as she closed her eyes. He knew she had seen him, but she couldn't see him like this. Never again.  
  
~~Don't Cry  
Don't cry tonight,~~  
  
"Relena..." he whispered, his heart to the point for physically hurting. Knowing that it wasn't possible for your heart to hurt didn't stop the pain. He was grateful for the rain, because it cried for him and with him, as he disappeared into the night.  
  
~~Don't cry tonight, you'll still be loved.~~  
  
  
  
fin  
  
Yes, I know it was short and sad, but please review. Even Flames are appreciated because I use them to warm my house. It's starting to get cold ya know and heat isn't free!! Oh and just so I don't get flamed on this point. I know I deleted some "My babies" and other repeated words, but I kept the context of the song and all the lyrics. Ja! 


End file.
